1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the synchronized compression ignition engine in which combustion, adjustment control is maintained as high pressure fuel is injected to maximize operating characteristics; into hot compressed air or other combustion supporting media during every other or every rotation to cause expansion of the chemically correct (or nearly chemically correct) mixture to transmit power to a piston-connecting rod-crankshaft-flywheel linkage thus producing rotational power.
2. Description of Prior Art
Automobiles (cars, vans, light trucks, emergency vehicles, racing vehicles, rtvs, etc.), trucks, buses, mobile equipment (such as construction, industrial, mining, rail, airpod, boats, ships, farming, etc.) recreation machines, motor bicycles, light aircraft, etc. require some type prime mover system to transform liquid and/or gaseous fuel to motion and by that to supply motive power to transmissions, wheels, tracks, sprockets, or other means of propulsion. Other machines such as generators, welders, pumps, power tools, etc. require this type of prime mover for same mode of rotational power for operation.
Prime movers to convert liquid and/or gases that can liberate their chemical structure by mixing into a chemically or ready chemically correct volume of compressed air, oxygen, or other fluid to cause a chemically reaction to progress and thus expand in a finite period, to produce rotational power have been envisioned for several hundred years. Many forms, of both internal and external combustion, have been successfully designed, built, and manufactured for transportation, to do work, and to supply energy, etc. Their success being dependent on their efficiency, energy liberation rate, power to weight ratio, and toilerability to the waste and/or exhaust by products. The most significant results in all these aspects have been the internal combustion engines of two basic constructs. The piston to crank is the most widely used. The other is the combustion turbine.
The piston to crank is best suited to power the bulk of equipment because it best acceleration, better torque characteristic, and better efficiency. It is much worse in power to weight characteristics. Also, it cannot be used for power in confined areas and volumes. Automobiles, vans, rtv's, low tonnage, light trucks, lift trucks, etc. are restricted to four cycle because it is less polluting, where as semi, dozers, turnapults, loaders, backhoe, graders, buckets, medium and large trucks, and the like are to be constructed of either two or four cycle with very large usually two cycle due to inertia of operating parts.
Further more this invention relates to synchronous, combustion, control prime movers which simultaneously ignite by spark the fuel and air and/or oxygen mixture so that a lower maximum pressure results that a lighter construction can result. Also additional control is exercised in the combustion process to control the exhaust chemical ratios and reduce operational combustion shocks. Spark ignition has been developing in conjunction with compression ignition resulting in a proliferation of both.
The past one hundred and fifty years has brought continued improvements in areas of the engine systems that improve the continued operation of engines including fuel pressurization, utilizing of different fuels, mixing of fuel types, preparation, and ignition; turbo charging with turbocharger, supercharger, and lobe blower for greater air density; lubrication; cooling with liquids and air, bearing durability; construction materials; valving of intake and exhaust from the combustion chamber. Valving type and valving control methods are a critical aspect because they determine energy loses resulting from the rapid flow, high pressure, and elevated temperature of gases in very short intervals. Much development is progressing in more durable materials for bearings and construction of adiabatic parts to elevate combustion temperatures and reduce heat transfer away from expanding and resultant expanding working combustion mixture.